<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Элизиум by IrhelSol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119270">Элизиум</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol'>IrhelSol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>крокороси [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fetish, M/M, Mini, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Авторские хэдканоны, Секс с использованием предметов, Элементы мистики, автор вообще очень на свой волне, и дедлайнил, лёгкий фетиш на протез и курение, поэтому обоснуй в стиле "потому что гладиолус" (с)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Росинант заглянул на огонёк</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crocodile/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>крокороси [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Элизиум</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан в команду fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2019, слегка дописан после выкладки.<br/>Бета Noctis_Karell и Уянц<br/>Для сошипера камрада Dejavidetc</p><p>Примечания к тексту: AU в каноне – или нет. Крокодайла местами круто глючит (или нет), отсылки к мифологии, в тексте есть строчка из песни Septem Voices<br/><a href="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/5/3495222/86729605.jpg">Аэстетик-иллюстрация</a> Noctis_Karell к фику, и ещё: <a href="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/5/3495222/86734841.jpg">1</a>, <a href="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/9/5/3495222/86734842.jpg">2</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Росинант небрежно присел на подлокотник кресла, загораживая Крокодайлу свет лампы. Конец всегда так наступал: долгое время всё в порядке, и ты почти привык к этому, а через минуту небо заслоняет падающий метеорит, или собственная отрубленная рука, или с радостным воплем летящие на абордаж Мугивары. Наученный горьким опытом, Крокодайл готовился, ни к чему конкретному, но на всякий случай, и всё равно в мыслях сейчас набирали силу хаос и раздражение. Ярость. Желание притянуть Росинанта к себе, уткнуться в китель и дышать — теплом, запахами солёного ветра с дождём и горелых волос. Сентиментальная чушь, ему явно не хватало Робин для поддержания тонуса.</p><p>— Ты же букв не видишь, Кроки, — протянул Росинант. Несерьёзно так, слегка обиженно, словно ему не тридцать семь плюс месяц и два дня. Словно ему шестнадцать, шичибукай Крокодайл застукал его, желторотого мичмана, с сигаретой в гальюне, не найдя на посту, и теперь Росинант усиленно делает вид, что ничего не было.</p><p>— Я просто жду, когда солнце выползет из пиздеца. Если уберу газету — ты не свалишь из моего кресла, ещё и говорить начнёшь в два раза больше.</p><p>Крокодайл вынул сигару изо рта, осмотрел — странно, потухла — и вытянул из нагрудного кармана зажигалку. Договорил чуть рассеянно:</p><p>— Заведомо проигрышная тактика, в общем.</p><p>И, прикуривая, без особого усилия подавил желание взглянуть на Роси; перелистнул страницу. Бумага ещё пахла типографской краской, пачкала чёрным пальцы, шуршала почти оглушительно в повисшей неестественной тишине. Росинант молчал, не шевелился даже, и пальцы жгло — что они добавляют в сажу и олифу? Свинец? Зря только время тратил на газетёнку. Ничего интересного после Маринфорда не происходило. По-настоящему интересного. Стервятники разделили имущество Белоуса: пути контрабанды, тайники и сокровища, земли под его защитой, всё, что не могли — или не хотели — удержать остатки его команды.</p><p>— Так ему и надо, — с привычным удовлетворением — наносным, как пески пустыни поверх руин-досад — заключил Крокодайл. Смерть Белоуса его бесила. Теперь уже вяло, но в череде тех, кого он так и не смог пришибить сам, Эдвард Ньюгейт был далеко не первым. Теперь.</p><p>— Эй! Мы же давно не виделись.</p><p>Крокодайл едва не вздрогнул. Сажа с пальцев, казалось, расползлась по углам комнаты, затянула потолок и все щели, и зябко колыхалась на периферии зрения.</p><p>— Несколько лет, — медленно произнёс он. Смотреть на Росинанта всё ещё не хотелось.</p><p>— Больше ста месяцев!</p><p>— Сто шестьдесят восемь, — бездумно уточнил Крокодайл. Он не считал, просто запомнил количество коробок с сигарами, которые выкурил без Росинанта. Один.</p><p>Ткань вновь зашуршала над ухом: Росинант скинул плащ — под ногами осел белый парус, как эпатажно… или опять выронил? — расстегнул пиджак и жилетку.</p><p>— Злишься.</p><p>— Соскучился. — Крокодайл не видел смысла врать. Таких, как Росинант, не прошибить ни игнором, ни силой, ни угрозами. Стойкий оловянный солдатик. — И злюсь. Так бы и насадил на крюк.</p><p>— Запомни эту мысль. А я привёз твой любимый шартрез. Целый ящик. Знаешь, как трудно было его достать?</p><p>Он прикрыл глаза и с усилием усмехнулся. Шрам на лице натянулся и заныл.</p><p>— Взятка честному пирату?</p><p>— От не очень честного дозорного, ага. А пить мы будем за то, что ты не сгнил в Импел Дауне. И за нашу долгожданную встречу.</p><p>Сердце тоже заныло, заворочалось в груди потревоженным в спячке зверем. Песок взметнулся волной, врезался в преграду, заплескался о стены — тени пошли туманными клоками, тревожно задрожали — на пол посыпалось сухое крошево, так и не достигнув цели. Надо же, прокачал фрукт? Или всё-таки сдох, но вернулся и заполучил новый? Или...</p><p>После выходки Чёрной Бороды он мог бы поверить и в два фрукта… После могилы коммандера Донкихота, которую он собственноручно раскопал — сгнившее, щербато оскаленное лицо ему потом ещё долго снилось, — чтобы удостовериться в смерти недоумка, безумие казалось неплохим объяснением.</p><p>Что за херня, мать твою, Роси? Ящик шартреза он принёс! Крокодайл оскалился, взвинчиваясь из кресла песчаным торнадо, разом теряя спокойствие, хрупкое и поддельное — всё внутри ревело и распирало от желания разрушать, словно логия пожирала его, — и наконец-то взглянул на ублюдка.</p><p>Теперь Росинант сидел на столе, массивном, из цветного мрамора — королевский трон для мертвеца-принца, вертел в руках треснувшую статуэтку балерины — старая безделушка от Бентама. Глупые сантименты, ненужные детали, кошмары наяву... Роси, уставший, заматеревший. Живой!</p><p>— Зараза ты.</p><p>Росинант кивнул, глядя на него испытующе. Жаждуще. Дьявол дери, восхищённо.</p><p>— У тебя глаза золотым светятся, как у рептилии. Я уже позабыл, как это красиво.</p><p>— Я тебя убью.</p><p>— Нет. Нет, ты обещал меня выебать. Это немного другое, чем ёбнуть... Тогда, сто шестьдесят восемь месяцев и тринадцать дней назад.</p><p>— Крюком, — ту мысль Крокодайл запомнил. Он отступил и снова упал в кресло.</p><p>Взгляд у Росинанта теперь был сумрачный и тяжёлый. Такой был у Робин, такой был у чёртова Мугивары и у маленькой принцессы Арабасты, идущей на смерть — взгляд очень раненого и сильного человека, пережившего многое. И этот взгляд стёк по нему изучающе, словно смотрел впервые, застыл на протезе. Крокодайл принудил себя расслабиться. Росинанта хотелось убить: за многолетнее молчание, за обман — обещал же вернуться, за наглость — вернулся, с ящиком шартреза, надо же. Но поддаваться эмоциям было неосмысленно. Он научился различать желание и поступки, о которых потом будет жалеть.</p><p>Если будет. Он мрачно хмыкнул.</p><p>Росинант спрыгнул в песок и не поскользнулся, не упал: другой, незнакомый человек. Нет, Росинант падал далеко не всегда, он был хорошим дозорным — такие всегда глупо умирают, он умел драться с умом, умел, хоть и не любил убивать — быстро и безжалостно, умел быть опасным — не чумой, но бурей. Этот был похож, с привычным двойным дном. И чужд. Или нет, Крокодайл не мог сказать: «Споткнись, и я поверю». Неуклюжесть тоже можно подстроить, фальшивки всегда играют на самом привычном, ходят с коня. А Росинант сложнее, чем казался, всегда был. Но... Крокодайл знал его в три раза меньше, чем не знал. «В четыре», — поправил он себя по привычке.</p><p>— С ума сошёл? — спросил бесцветно, когда Росинант, устав играть в гляделки, опустился на колени и ухватил крюк. В гладкой поверхности отразилась тёмная размытая фигура, больше похожая на тварь из сказок.</p><p>— Да я ещё до нашего расставания поехал кукушечкой. Тебя память подводит или я был настолько неотразим?</p><p>В этом насмешливом ироничном весельчаке вновь угадывался тот, почти забытый Росинант. Росинант, который ещё никогда не облизывал его протез.</p><p>Неприлично длинный язык — слава Морскому Дьяволу, не настолько, как у его братца, — ласкал изогнутый крюк, полировал, оставляя мокрые дорожки вдоль, от болта до культи, с усердием, достойным раба. И это не вызывало брезгливого отвращения только потому… потому что — Росинант. Гладил длинными разбитыми пальцами протез с боков столь же нежно, сколь жадно — лизал, и тут же словно пытался сомкнуть на нём зубы, и тут же вслепую водил мягкими губами вдоль резьбы, — Крокодайл невольно шире раздвинул ноги, чтобы ослабить напряжение, — и вот уже вёл кончиком носа по изгибу, пока не прихватил ртом острое навершие. От этого зрелища у Крокодайла затвердело в паху окончательно.</p><p>Он задышал сквозь стиснутые зубы, всё смотрел, не мигая, на линию крепкой шеи, к которой липли отросшие, вьющиеся на концах пряди — и казалось, что-то гибкое и юркое скользит под кожей. Смотрел на ключицы в распахнутом воротнике, красивые, как у забытых богов на фресках. На покорную позу — и полностью подчинившие его руки. Непонятная, будоражащая сила, спрятанная в Росинанте, — она всегда привлекала Крокодайла, но сейчас… сейчас она приобрела новые, пугающие и манящие очертания. Живот подводило от возбуждения, в яйцах пекло, как в песочной жаровне для джезвы, а Росинант подсунул под них ладонь, сжал, ровно так, как ему всегда нравилось, надавливая основанием ладони, и ещё немного.</p><p>Поднял янтарные глаза на него.</p><p>— Сошёл с ума, — повторил Крокодайл уже хрипло, вынимая из зубов сигару. Ухватил Росинанта за волосы на затылке, притянул к себе, поцеловал — грубо, безобразно, проталкивая язык в рот, пахнущий дешёвым — всё тем же! — табаком.</p><p>Росинант бесстыдно, громко стонал и суетливо пытался расстегнуть свои брюки, не прекращая сминать и прикусывать губы Крокодайла — опять будут саднить наутро. Будут же? Дьявол. Вкус израненной слизистой щёк осел на языке смесью аромата дурь-травы, тлеющих опилок, едва уловимой земляной сырости. В каком аду тебя держали? В каком трюме выдерживали, как лучший ром и самые дрянные самокрутки?</p><p>Звякнула, сдаваясь, пряжка ремня, песок потащил форменную ткань вниз, и Крокодайл втянул эту долговязую катастрофу себе на колени. Росинант навис над ним, вновь заслоняя свет — неумолимый, как затмение, — упёрся руками по обе стороны головы. С потемневшим, глухим взглядом, с расслабленной линией рта, готовой вот-вот по-джокерски изогнуться, выглядел он немного жутко. Да что там, просто это был не он, а какая-та тварь, то и дело проглядывающая сквозь знакомую маску. Или просто кровь не вода?</p><p>С изнанки бёдра Росинанта на ощупь были твёрдыми и гладкими, как мрамор, но мрамор тёплый, отзывчивый, это всегда удивляло Крокодайла. Он прочертил крюком розовую, тут же набухшую полосу от колена к мошонке, приподнял её и член железной петлёй и вопросительно глянул.</p><p>— Уверен?</p><p>— Не туда смотришь. Давай я, — Росинант сплюнул на ладонь и начал растягивать себя сам. И, хотя у него ещё не встал, желание, подобное пустынному солнцу, невольно отозвалось и в Крокодайле, стоило почувствовать, как напрягается, дрожит Росинант в его руках.</p><p>Крокодайл сдвинулся, устраивая их обоих удобнее и заодно прихватив сигару. Размышлять, нормально ли после стольких лет разлуки первым делом скинуть напряжение и злость хорошей еблей, оставив вопросы и ответы на потом, он будет… вот потом и будем. Со свежей газетой и чашечкой кофе. И Росинантом под боком.</p><p>Или в одиночестве.</p><p>— Ненормальный. Сраный авантюрист, — Крокодайл выдал диагноз не то себе, не то Роси, и вместе с раздражением выдохнул струю сигарного дыма. Молочные клубы окутали фигуру, почти растворили, как по весне солнце плавит морозный узор на стекле — не поймать. Крокодайл протянул ладонь, и в неё из груди быстро, упруго забилось, следом на коже проступили седые от старости шрамы и тугие рубцы: этот — от первого знакомства с Робин, здесь Росинант разозлил уже Крокодайла, а этот… эти едва заметные шрамы — от пуль Дофламинго. И под ними, в глубоком вырезе рубашки, мерцало далёким алым маяком сердце. Крокодайл ткнулся в него лбом и прикрыл глаза. Обратился весь в слух, в песок, откликающийся на малейшее дуновение ветра.</p><p>Росинант тяжело дышал, толкаясь пальцами в себя. Ему всегда нужно было вот так — сильно, ярко, с болью, теряя себя, чтобы преодоления больше, чем удовольствия. Крокодайл никогда не спрашивал — почему. И только сейчас начал смутно догадываться.</p><p>Крюк плавно и без усилий вошёл на несколько сантиметров, и Крокодайл остро пожалел, что это всего лишь металл, бесчувственный, неотзывчивый — и, в то же время, он мог насладиться зрелищем чуть дольше. Вошёл неглубоко, но больше и не требовалось — Росинанта било и лихорадило, он цеплялся за его плечи и опускался всё ниже и ниже, мучительно, медленно и неумолимо, — а затем вздёргивал себя вверх, под конец замедляясь, и — снова вниз. Член его набух, напряжённое и отстранённое лицо было и жутким, и красивым. Крокодайлу хотелось прижать Росинанта к себе, забрать, спрятать — и никому не отдавать, не показывать даже. И встанет он по левую руку, и будут они страшнее любого древнего оружия, и мир потонет в бесплодной суши.</p><p>Странные слова и желания — дикие, верные, не его, его — тенями шепчущие в голове, ввинтились глубже, и у Крокодайла засвербело в затылке, горячо и жгуче. Голодная рептилия внутри ощерилась всеми зубами, клацнула челюстями и погрузилась в зыбучие пески, недовольно дёргая хвостом. Крокодайл судорожно вдохнул, сжал пальцы, мокрые от липкого сока, — Росинант тёк просто неприлично, не было же так раньше? — едва сдерживая свою дрожь.</p><p>Под правым глазом бледно просвечивали венки, складываясь в сиреневую звезду, а губы алели, будто накрашенные — или измазанные кровью. Крокодайл не понимал, Росинант хорошо, плохо, слишком? Он вымаливает за что-то прощение или просто очень соскучился? Окончательно свихнулся за эти годы или преследует какую-то свою, неясную пока, цель? Но сидеть и не двигаться — здесь не хватило даже его, Крокодайла, выдержки. Поймав ритм и не сильно раскачивая протез, он трахал Роси, скользя взглядом по приоткрытым губам, по кадыку, по стекающим в ключичную ямку каплям пота. Запоминал — и вспоминал заново.</p><p>Второй рукой он дрочил Росинанту, и с отвычки получалось неловко, но Крокодайла давно выручал его фрукт. Мельчайшие песчинки потекли по крюку, другие сорвались с кончиков пальцев, едва ощутимой гладкой лентой вливаясь в раскрытую щель на головке и растянутую дырку, и он невольно толкнулся сильнее, сжался весь сам. Песок был второй кожей, его плотью и кровью, и передавал сразу в подкорку, на кончики нервов, как движется он внутри и как тесно сжимается Росинант, как гладко и жарко — и как опасно...</p><p>Не то от всплеска Воли, не то от скорпионьего укуса мигрени, Крокодайл вынырнул из миража: из плавных, волнующих и разум и чресла движений, из хриплого дыхания и солоноватого запаха тела, заполняющих его до отказа терпким вином удовольствия, из непристойного влажного звука, от которого хотелось вставить по-настоящему, или чтоб вставили ему, хоть в этом же скрипучем кресле, натянуть до предела — или сжать.</p><p>Очнулся — и едва успел ухватить Росинанта за бок, остановить, не позволяя насадиться насквозь.</p><p>— Блядь...</p><p>По горлу ножом, словно в воду без вздоха: Росинант смотрел на него деревянной поломанной куклой, с которой трухой осыпалась краска. Шея его и лицо пошли трещинами, как иссохшая без дождя пашня, глаза провалились и в их глубине ворочались багровые кипящие тени. Мертвец накренился, распахнул челюсти — крепким здоровым зубам позавидовал бы живой, только одного клыка не хватало — и сомкнул их на сигаре Крокодайла. Она переломилась, половинка в зубах вспыхнула: немного травянистый, дерущий горло запах со вкусом кедра, дыма и перца. То, что стало уже частью его самого — и привязало к реальности.</p><p>— Курить хочу, — пробормотал Росинант растерянно и трагично.</p><p>У Крокодайла аж лицо онемело от судороги, до пульсирующих чёрных мушек перед глазами.</p><p>«Курить хочу», — просил-жаловался-требовал Росинант по утрам, стоило Крокодайлу проснуться и сесть в кровати. Не глядя и не меняя позы, Росинант протягивал к нему руку в ожидании. Найти свою пачку и, тем более, нормально прикурить он не мог. Он-то и глаза продрать был не в силах, бери не хочу. Крокодайл мог бы часами смотреть на такого Росинанта. Но он послушно тянулся за сигаретами, или сигарами, или спичками, прикуривал и, не глядя в сторону катастрофы всей свой жизни, — отсоси, Ньюгейт, — спрашивал:<br/>
— И чем будешь расплачиваться?<br/>
На ответную ухмылку в тот момент даже святым не стоило смотреть.</p><p>Крокодайл вслепую нашарил на столике коробку с сигарами, протянул Росинанту — тот снова начал принимать человеческий вид, и, благодарно кивнув, прихватил кончик, уже не перекусывая.</p><p>— Ты умер? — вопрос сорвался раньше любой мысли, раньше какой-либо эмоции или чувства. Песок внутри молчал, прибитый горькой морской волной.</p><p>— Да. Нет. Прости, разволновался и потерял над собой контроль. Жуть, правда? Со мной иногда бывает... ну ты знаешь. — Росинант с наслаждением затянулся.</p><p>«Не знаю», — хотел ответить Крокодайл, но это была неправда. Видимо, Росинант теперь не падал и не поджигал себя. Он просто терял человеческий облик. Всего-то.</p><p>А сейчас с наслаждением смаковал дым и, выдохнув, тыкал сигару ему в нос, неуклюжий придурок. Крокодайл попыхивал дымом и слушал-ощущал-смотрел, как что-то, что было и не было Росинантом, дрочит себе, долго и сладко, не убирая ладони с протеза. Острие крюка, приставленное к горлу всё это время, тварь ничуть не смущало.</p><p>А потом он соскользнул на пол, ухватился за его колено и согнулся вдвое, цепляя зубами полуопавший член поверх брюк, голодно и требовательно.</p><p>— Прекрати, — процедил Крокодайл, — я хочу знать... да б-блядь! — слова рассыпались медяками, он уже только смотрел, как Росинант, высвободив его из белья, с откровенным удовольствием сосёт, опустив выцветшие ресницы, сжимая пальцы на бёдрах и не давая пошевелиться.</p><p>Крокодайл бы вырвался — но не хотел.</p><p>— Что ты такое?</p><p>— Донкихот Росинант, — с неизбывной печалью выдохнул Роси, словно это причиняло ему боль, или он тосковал о себе-живом. Он водил мокрыми губами по уздечке — горячо, мягко, волнующе, и глаза у него вновь были светлые и без потусторонней мути. Крокодайл хотел верить. Отчего-то он знал, что может убить тварь. Росинанта — нет, и тварь это тоже, наверняка, знала. — Живой мертвец, застрявший между здесь и там.</p><p>— Заглянул на огонёк? — не удержался от иронии Крокодайл.</p><p>— Типа того, — Росинант улыбнулся — и взлетел пружиной, ткнулся губами ему в рот, так отчаянно, что Крокодайла прошило насквозь болезненным, щемящим удовольствием — и он внезапно и бурно кончил.</p><p>Солнце падало за край земли, в окнах тлели последние угли закатного пожара. Росинант возился с застёжками и не спешил объясняться. Только сейчас Крокодайл заметил, что рубашка была в мелкое розовое сердечко.</p><p>— Останешься?</p><p>Замерев, Росинант словно к чему-то прислушивался. К чему-то нездешнему, чему он принадлежал теперь, и тени по углам шептались с ним, внимали его молчаливым словам — лицо у Росинанта при желании было очень выразительным. Говорящим без слов.</p><p>— Вообще-то, не положено, но… — он широко улыбнулся, как последний хулиган и распиздяй. — Если я найду себе в пару Смерть и дитя Смерти! — улыбка тут же потухла. — Не надо, Кроки. Ди скоро найдёт Ван Пис, и этому миру придёт конец. Не зря же он так припрятан. И где! Рафтель не просто последний остров Гранд Лайна, и первый — в нашем. Моём… — Росинант скривился, сигарета в губах раздраженно дёрнулась. — Короче, будет много трупов, а в Мире Мёртвых пропал хозяин, пустует трон, и я лишь ищу… замену.</p><p>— Супруга, — поправил Крокодайл, вынимая сигару изо рта и облизывая слишком сухие губы. Пора всё же сменить марку на что-то новое. Интересно, какая приживётся в мире мёртвых?</p><p>— И дочь.</p><p>— Сын не подойдёт? Знаю по газетам одного паренька, называет себя Хирург Смерти. Эти желторотые новички совсем не видят берегов в прозвищах. Шапка у него ещё совершенно дурацкая, меховая и в пятнах, обхохочешься Смерть, — хмыкнул Крокодайл. За Худшим Поколением он по понятным причинам следил. И где-то даже болел за Мугивару Луффи. А Ло вертелся рядом. Случайно ли?</p><p>Лицо Росинанта сделалось таким, что он на секунду испугался — но вряд ли мертвецы могут схватить инфаркт. А если живой мертвец?</p><p>— Нет! Я против!</p><p>— Роси… — позвал он негромко и раздражённо. — Не дури. С Арабастой я провалился, накаркал ты. В Импел Дауне мне не понравилось. Здесь — хорошо, но скучно. Без тебя, в том числе. Я в курсе некоторых старых преданий, со мной Нико Робин прожила много лет, дитя Охары, не забыл? Не такая уж плохая перспектива — погулять напоследок. Могу даже пообещать увлекаться в рамках допустимого. — Крокодайл накрыл крюк ладонью и растянул губы в неприятной улыбке, чтобы сказанное не выглядело совсем уж безобразным признанием. Металл под рукой всё ещё был тёплым, и это тепло он не хотел вновь потерять.</p><p>Росинант долго смотрел в ответ, потом тяжело вздохнул и дёрнул ворот рубашки. В подставленную ладонь из груди посыпались спелые гранатовые зёрна. Он верно помнил, это фрукт венчания?Как… романтично. Вечный неразрывный союз. С Росинантом. И всеми его катастрофами, улыбками и дурной головой.</p><p>Чего ждать от Ло, он понятия не имел, но уже предвкушал. Может, придётся в аду выделить ему специальное полку под шапку? Или даже алтарь. А ещё операционную обустроить — столько мертвецов на опыты! Или чем там можно соблазнить этого мальчишку на такую роль? Не за красивые же глаза Росинанта он станет работать?</p><p>Но ведь не зря Росинант так отреагировал на его имя. Хм… интересная у них будет семья.</p><p>— Ты искал Плутон, так ведь? Так вот, Плутон — это ты. Блаженная Смерть — Ло, надо же... А я от Коры никогда уже не отмоюсь. Ну вот какая из меня богиня Весны и жена бога мёртвых?</p><p>— Страшная и дурацкая, — ласково произнёс Крокодайл. — Самая лучшая.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Элизиум — в античной мифологии часть загробного мира, где царит вечная весна и где избранные герои проводят дни без печали и забот</p><p>Кмк, Ван Пис может рассматриваться и как наш постап, и альтернативный нашему мир, автор осознанно позволил себе смешение имён\мифологий и их частичное искажение в рамках AU.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>